Ukuaji
by Aiyana-BeautifulFlower
Summary: Taking place 5 months after the end of The Last Stand with slight twists to the fit the plot. A cliche story with a twist! Logan comes back from soul searching and boy is his welcome back a memorable one. Ukuaji is key.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little interesting thing I thought up a long time ago; but I've just now gotten back into the swing of actually writing again. So here goes! This is set after The Last Stand with a little bit of differences. Slight cliche but with a twist**

 **I do not own Xmen or the characters.**

Logan walked into the mansion with his bag and relaxed his tense shoulders.

The various smells invaded his senses; the rich wood, the old paper in all the books of the library, the rainbow of students, and one of his favorites scents.

 _Rain and argan._

He could smell that a mile away he was sure of it.

"Logan! You're back!" Marie crashed into him causing a slight ' _oof'_ as the wind knocked out of him.

He smiled softly reciprocating her hug.

"Hey kid. How's it going? Walk with me."

They carried on down the hallway.

"You've been gone for 5 months Logan; there's a whole lot I have to catch you up on. The cure doesn't work. My powers are slowly coming back; I can't use them to the fullest but it's enough to absorb powers for a few minutes. I'm not strong enough to do any damage other than a little tingle. But that means that Magneto and Mystique are getting theirs back too. So eventually we know that they're going to be reappearing sooner or later. Also on another note of reappearances and what not- well I should probably let her explain that to you..." Marie trailed off as her attention went to the grand staircase.

He smelled her before he saw her but his eyes followed Marie's line of vision until they widened in shock.

Storm came down the stairs with the grace she always had; except her slender frame and flat stomach were replaced with a very visible bump.

"Hello Logan, welcome back." She said as she continued down the stairs.

Piotr rushed to her side immediately and she rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I am fine! I'm pregnant; I am not crippled, my Goddess!" She waved him off with a smile.

"Sooo yeah. See ya later Logan!" Marie rushed off leaving Logan in a state of confusion.

Storm being pregnant was one thing but why the hell was Marie being so weird? Not like the baby was his.

Maybe it was just awkward to see Storm pregnant.

She wasn't seeing anyone that he knew of before he left. Wouldn't make sense for her to start after everything that went on. But it was unlike her to be so irresponsible that she'd end up knocked up off a one nighter too. He chalked it up to grief. It wasn't unusual to do things out of character while grieving.

There was gonna be a baby in the mansion soon apparently.

"Logan? We need to talk."

Well; there went his warm welcome.

Ororo shut the door to her office and stiffly walked over to her desk.

Her demeanor had changed as soon as they were alone together; always the Ice Queen.

Her scent was heavy with the smell of rain; almost drowning out her Argan. Probably something to do with being pregnant.

But there was something else; he just wasn't sure what.

Ororo stood with her back turned to him before letting out a long sigh as her head dropped down a little.

He knew she was pinching the bridge of her nose; it was her telltale sign of stress.

She took a deep breath and spun around, eyes widening as she was not expecting him to be right in front of her.

He pulled her in for a hug and her body became almost as rigid as ice.

"Could've gave me a better welcome back."

"You're the father of my child." They said simultaneously.

He backed up as if she'd burnt him.

"What the fuck did you just say?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck did you just say?"

He was across the room now staring at her like she'd grown two heads.

She took a deep but shaky breath leaning against her desk.

Her lip tembled slightly before her face became completely impassive.

"I said that you're the father of my child."

She went and sat in her chair behind her desk and stared up at him with a blank look on her face.

"Storm how the fuck is that even possible? We ain't never went that far! We would never-."

He stopped because he would most definitely, but she didn't need to know that.

"Logan can I please just explain.."

"Fire the fuck away cuz I'm just not getting it." He said leaning against the wall.

"Language Logan-." She flinched at his brash language.

"Fuck that shit Storm I'm going through som'n. I ain't thinking about being couth right now."

He said.

He thought about firing up a cigar right then and there but somehow he felt like she wouldn't hesitate sending a lightening bolt up his ass so he held off.

"I was taken by Stryker and his men right after you left. I don't remember anything so don't ask but I know I was captive for a month. When I got back, I was pregnant. I was apparently kidnapped as a part of their continued plans to make the perfect weapon. They were kidnapping powerful mutant women and impregnating them to see if your genes and the mothers would be passed down onto the child. What better mutant to test that out on than me?" She said.

"Fucking Christ Storm. You gotta be kidding me?"

"Trust me, I wish I was." She sighed heavily. She slid her hand over her belly protectively.

"There's not much we can do at this point; we just need to raise this child as best as we can."

"We? Whoa. I'm not-. I mean I know that it's mine but I didn't want no kid right now and I didn't go out of my way to make no kid! I can't be a dad." He said backing away slowly.

She didn't say anything; just shook her head slightly and put it down.

Suddenly her head shot up; blue eyes completely white, her hair rising with the static in the room.

"I didn't expect my first shot at motherhood to be forced with a man that's in love with my dead best friend but that won't stop me from raising and cherishing my child. If I have to do that alone; so be it. It is not the first time you've ever left me hanging!"

He was pushed out of the room with a gust a wind and the door shut in front of his face.

He smelled the rain before it began to pour.

He just fucked up.

"Logan! How the fuck could you even-, I'm literally lost for words dude."

Kitty was fuming.

"She's fucking right Wolvie. That's fucked up. We've all been right by Storms side since she came back. This pregnancy is just now kinda slightly smoothing out and that's barely. She's been sick this whole time and still doing a damn good job at running this school." Jubilee was slowly shaking her head.

"Yeah Storms been doing it all and she doesn't want a lot of help. But that's still your baby regardless of if you didn't go out of your way to make it. I think you owe her that much seeing as you left her alone to handle the school right after everything happened." Kitty added.

Marie stood up.

"You've got some fucking nerve Logan. You truly do! Are you so self absorbed that you can't empathize with other people. Let's start at the beginning. You lost Jean so you went running. You aren't ready to be a dad; so you're gonna act like you aren't one.

Storm lost her father, brother and sister! She got thrust into running a school and didn't have any chance to take leave and grieve. Then she was kidnapped, and tortured and used and luckily for her she can't remember it but she has a living reminder growing inside of her of the violation she suffered. She's lost every single person she's ever loved and she could've terminated that pregnancy but she wouldn't because that's just her. She's dealt with shit most of us couldn't imagine and still holds her head up high! You're so selfish! You only care about yourself. The least you can do is help support her!" She was angry!

Logan knew he was wrong; he just was in complete shock. The last thing he expected was to come and find Storm pregnant with his baby. A baby in general was the last thing he ever expected to have in life!

He felt like a dick because he didn't think about what Storm was going through. This wasn't the first time he'd been called selfish; but it was the first time he cared.

 _"I didn't expect my first shot at motherhood to be forced with a man that's in love with my dead best friend but that won't stop me from raising and cherishing my child. If I have to do that alone; so be it. It is not the first time you've ever left me hanging!"_

Her voice rang in his head.

He did leave her hanging; they weren't super close but they could have grieved together and helped each other and instead he left her to pick up the pieces alone.

He and Storm had never really been able to form a real friendship or relationship. They had an understanding; a sense of respect for each other. She was the one to comfort him when Xavier was killed. She also was his comforter when Jean died. He never once asked if she was okay; yet she never once complained.

Storm was a beautiful enigma; something he couldn't, no wouldn't, crack. Jean was simple. She was easy to chase; and unlike what everyone thought, he wasn't in love with her. He loved her but he was never in love with her. Love for Logan was something much more intense than the simple flirting he'd done with Jean. Love for Logan was pain and that's why he avoided it.

Having a child was supposed to happy and full of love; since Logan avoided love he avoided siring a child. He knew though that as Storms pregnancy progressed he wouldn't be able to ignore this child. He wouldn't be able to just ignore Storm either.

He had to man up. No matter how much it secretly terrified him.

But right now, he was going out for a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

What was supposed to be going to get a drink turned into being gone for a full week.

He was an ass for that; he definitely knew. He needed to clear his head the best way he knew how to.

He was having a child with his teammate.

Storm was attractive; he was drawn to her. He always was drawn to her; toying with the fact that even though they had different ways in expression, they were just alike in a sense. They were both primal individuals, who'd lost more than an average person could handle. They both knew just how fucked this world could truly be. Yet they bumped heads like nobody's business .

Logan's experiences made him rough and unapologetic; Ororo's made her soft and empathetic.

It's a wonder they both agreed on Xavier's fight; though they went about them in different ways.

He shouldn't have left her hanging; that much he knew, and he was going to try his best to make things as right as they could be.

He walked into the mansion that night.

He didn't need his nose to know she was in the kitchen; she made tea every night before she went to bed.

Sure enough she was sitting at the table with her small white China cup.

She looked up at him expectantly; he forgot she could see in the dark.

"Hey uh, I just wanted to apologize, for pretty much everything. For not staying the first time, for bein so wrapped up into my own head and not thinking about you. For coming back and still not thinking about you, and for leaving this last time. I needed time to clear my head and get all my extracurricular activities out before I settle down and have someone running around here calling me ' _Daddy'."_ He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"You went through a lot and in my selfishness I didn't take the time to think about it. The girls ripped into my ass though- sorry, my butt. Helped me realize how much of a dick I was being- damn it, I'm sorry. I've never imagined being a dad; never wanted to cuz I have too many loose ends and I've lost people I've loved because of 'em. But this baby is here and no matter what I said; I know I can't watch you growing with my baby inside ya and not be apart of anything. I jus hope you're not too mad at me and let me."

"I'd never take that opportunity away from you Logan. Regardless of how I feel. I'm afraid myself. I wasn't supposed to be capable of carrying a child so I never entertained the thought. And now that I have the chance; the factors surrounding it are extremely complicated to put it lightly." She said.

She slid her hand down over her belly and smiled softly.

"I feel movement all the time lately. Would you like to feel?"

He moved over next to her and sat. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly. He felt a slight little bump from under her skin and something strange filled the pits of his stomach.

He felt warmth .

He felt calm.

He felt like things would work out just fine.

"I'm terrified; We know that Stryker and his men could be back at any time. They may take me now; or wait until our child is here and just take them. I'm trying to remain as stress free as possible but it seems as though that's near impossible." She closed her eyes and sat back.

"The team thinks I should leave and go hide but I can't do that. Then who runs the school and the X-men? I just have to be prepared."

"We have to be prepared and we will be. They're not taking either one of ya. I put that on my life. We're gonna be okay."

She let a small melodic hum and then opened her eyes with a tiny smile.

"Thank you Logan. I'm going to head off to bed now. I will see you in the morning?" She stood and looked at him with a questioning brow.

"For sure Darlin."

She let out that little hum again as she headed out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight Wolverine."

"Goodnight Storm."

The next morning all eyes were on him as he came down the stairs. Three sets were glaring at him.

"I'm here to stay girls. Back off." He said with a chuckle

"You better be; I'll light you up. I don't care about your healing factor." Jubilee said with a fierceness that made Logan chuckle.

"I hear ya Firecracker."

Ororo walked into the dining hall and grabbed a plate of fruit and a muffin.

"You better be feeding my baby some meat Storm." He said to her half jokingly.

She looked up at him. "I drink protein shakes to make up for my lack of meat. I can't do it but I won't force a vegetarian diet on our child I promise." She said with a slight smirk.

"Okay; I wanna learn about all this stuff. Like I wanna know all the stuff I missed and what I can figure out from now on." He sat down next to her.

She looked him in the eye for a few seconds; he stared back hoping that she could see he was genuine.

"That would be perfectly fine Logan. I can uh- show you a website and an app I have on my phone to keep you updated day by day."

Logan could feel the eyes on him. He knew this was a character change from what most of the students and everyone else knew about him.

People always assumed he was just some rough hard man who didn't care about anyone. That was true to an extent but when it came down to the ones he cared about Logan was fiercely protective.

Breakfast ended and he followed Storm up to her room.

"When do we find the out what the baby is?"

"Actually very soon; I'm 20 weeks and my ultrasound is at the end of the week. We should be able to find out then. My hunch is a girl."

"Well have you thought of names and stuff yet?" He asked sitting on her bed as she walked through her room grabbing clothes for the day.

He watched her as she moved. She was like water; graceful and smooth. Everything about her gentle and peaceful to see but could be dangerous to touch based on your actions.

You could jump right in and drown; or just as easily slide in and tread peacefully.

She'd be a great mother; he had absolutely no doubt about it. She was the mother figure of the school long before becoming headmistress. The kids seemed to gravitate to her naturally; her soothing voice and calm demeanor more than likely the factor.

She let out that hum.

"I was partial to naming a girl after my mother in some way. A boy I do not know. Did you have any name in mind?"

She came out of her bathroom with her hair down around her shoulders.

It had grown significantly since the short hair cut she'd had.

Her silk gown ended just below her rear and her belly protruded slightly in the front.

Long mocha legs that went for miles treaded as she walked back and forth in her haste to get ready.

She was a sight to see.

"I like the name Kendall. I think it could work for either one."

"I like Kendall. Kendall N'Dare Howlett? For a girl.

Then we'd have to figure out a middle name for our boy."

"Well what's your dads name?" He asked.

"My father was named David. Kendall David Howlett?"

She walked out of her bathroom as Headmistress Storm. Her pencil skirt suit and heels; with her hair pulled back into a low bun.

It was so unlike her; he wanted to rip the clothes off of her and pull the bun right out of her hair. Watch her wild and free, out in her garden or walking the halls in her long maxi skirts with the slits in the side.

This was too uptight; even for her, and he didn't like it.

"You ever get tired of it? Being all uptight and stuff? Like I know we ain't all that close but this ain't you. You're wild type like me even though you ain't as open with it as me. But still pencil skirts and heels? That ain't you." He said.

"There's no one else to do this job Logan. Henry is the only one and he has his own stuff to take care of. I'm the best fit. And yes it stressful but the pencil skirt comes off at the end of the day." She said grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on.

Logan willed the image of her peeling out of her clothes away from his mind.

"Still Storm this ain't how you should be doing shit."

She flashed a sharp look at him.

"So what would you recommend Wolverine? That I just say forget this school and just do what I want? Someone had to be the responsible person here. Please don't sit up here and chastise me as if you know me! You don't even call me by my name."

His nose flared in anger at her tone.

"Sorry for trying to fucking care!"

"Shoot me for being used to you not caring." She said with a roll of her eyes.

He was in front of her so quick she backed into the wall, eyes wide before they narrowed and she raised her chin up at him.

Never one to back down.

"Who said I ain't never care? What the fuck do you know about me?" He snarled.

"Actions speak louder than words. The only person you ever remotely cared about anymore than yourself is Rogue and Jean. Sorry that I don't take well to your sudden care about me all because of our child."

Her brow was furrowed for a second and she dropped her eyes down to her feet for a second before her eyes met his again with fire burning behind them.

"Again who said I only cared about ya because of this baby? Who said I ain't never care about anyone else? You don't like me making assumptions about you so why you being a hypocrite?" His voice was low and calm.

"I- I am done with this conversation right now Logan. I have a class to start." She said quietly, eyes down turned. She looked up and gasped.

Their faces were inches apart. The room was quiet and charged. He was hyper aware of her heart beating hard and out of her chest.

"Well I ain't."

And he leaned in.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So I want to make a point that I'm using the app to write my chapters and cannot put a separation in between scenes. I've tried everything and the minute I publish, what I've done disappears so I apologize for that._**

He felt her hands push against his chest before his lips met hers.

He opened his eyes to find hers wet with tears.

"I can't do this. I can't. You're in love with Jean. I won't be some sort of rebound and I do not stand for this need to be my savior or my lover because we have a child on the way. I won't have my heart played with again Logan. It's been years and you've never tried to pursue anything of this nature with me so please do not insult me by doing it now." She pushes him away from her easily.

Partially due to the static she was practically vibrating with.

She wiped her eyes quickly taking a deep breath before she turned and walked out leaving Logan standing in her room in shock.

"You tried to what?!" Marie screeched.

Logan winced at her high pitched voice.

He took a deep sigh.

"She thinks I'm in love with Jean and man I don't know what I was thinking. I just- I ain't never been in love with Jeannie. And I don't want her thinking I'm just trying to rebound with her."

"Well can ya blame her? You ain't never really tried connecting with her on a more personable level Logan." She said.

Marie had blossomed into a beautiful outspoken young lady; a sharp turn from the shy teen she'd been when he'd first picked her up.

"Yeah but that's only cuz I knew the kinda woman she was and what she'd bring out of me and I just wasn't ready for that. I ain't gone lie I still kinda ain't but I can't watch her carrying my baby and not act on it when it's the very thing I've dreamed about before."

Fuck.

He said too much.

Marie turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"I'll be damned. You mean to tell me Roro had you dreaming about domestication? You denied liking her!" She giggled.

The stuff he'd felt seeing and being around Storm scared the living shit out of him. So he ignored it. He wasn't about to admit his fear of anything.

Until now.

"Listen. It was just some stuff I entertained once or twice. It wasn't nothing serious." He grumbled.

"Serious enough for you to ignore her. Ororo's a beautiful woman. You're an idiot for not chasing after her."

Didn't he know it.

"I just wasn't ready to be the type of man she needs. I'm still not. But I can't ignore her anymore. Who I am won't let me." He sighed.

"I don't think she would've judged you as hard as you're thinking. You wouldn't have needed to be anyone but yourself for her. You still don't." She said as she left out of the Rec Room.

She was in her office still as he walked in.

"Can I help you Logan?" She asked.

He shut the door causing her eyebrow to arch.

"Listen I just want you to know that I ain't tryna rebound off Jean with you. I think way too high of you to ever do that. I just- I want- Damnit I'm not good at talking about shit like this. Ro' I've always thought of ya as too much for me. Too high for me to touch. I'm not good enough for ya; not then and honestly not even now. I ain't love Jeannie the way y'all thought I did. I mean I loved her and it hurt me to kill her and I grieve over that but I wasn't in love with her."

She sat silently; staring at him. If she was feeling something it definitely was not visible on her face.

"I chased Jean because it was easier. I didn't like the way I felt when I looked at you. I didn't like thinking about you in the way that I did because you deserved much more than a fucked up dog like me. Jeannie already belonged to Scott so it was just entertainment and we both knew that. We'd never actually be a thing. But you actually could have changed me if you asked me to; and I wasn't man enough to face that possibility. I've never wanted to settle down; partially because I'm afraid of what could happen if I did. I don't think a man like me deserves happiness. There's no way in hell I do. But I can't watch you carry my child and not be involved when I've dreamt of this very thing happening." He decided to repeat what he said to Marie because it was true and if he was going to be baring his soul she needed to know the seriousness of his words.

He heard her heart pounding though the look on her face hadn't changed.

"I ain't tryna rush you into nothing or say we gotta be something but I just want you to know that this stuff that I feel ain't new. And it definitely ain't cuz of no Jean."

He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Logan. Did you need anything else?" She still had that expressionless look on her face.

His anger surged immediately.

"I just fucking poured out everything I been feeling and that's all I get is your robot act?" He slammed his hands on her desk.

She blinked hard but made no movement.

"I appreciate the sentiment but I'm not sure what you want-."

"I want a response! Damnit I want you to at least say you don't feel the same way instead of dismissing me like I'm one of your damn students or something. What the fuck Ro'? Don't give me this unfeeling bullshit!"

"You're not the only one who's not the greatest at expressing themselves Logan." She said quietly.

"And you don't always have to use words to express yourself. Actions speak louder than words. Ain't that right?" He said coming around the desk and pulling her up and out her chair.

His hands slid down to her wrists holding them as he pushed her up against the wall; even in his clouding vision he made sure to be careful of her belly.

Her heart was pounding hard; or maybe it was his, he wasn't sure at this point. She was panting and his eyes zeroed in on her full lips. Almost instantly his mouth was on hers.

She tasted like rain, like fresh air, like heaven.

The sensation that filled Logan was almost orgasmic; he raised his hands to cradle her face and deepen the kiss.

She let out a full moan and that immediately made him press her further into the wall. He couldn't get enough.

He felt like he was drowning and flying all at once.

He broke away from her mouth and trailed his kisses down the length of her chin and jaw until he made it to her neck. Nipping lightly and relishing in the small gasp only he would've heard, he suckled gently knowing that her collar would cover any marks he left on her.

And he did.

He marked her over and over again.

 _Mine._

It echoed through his mind.

He felt weak almost; realizing that she was vibrating with static and it was ringing through his adamantium laced bones.

His hands went to her skirt hiking it up before he wrapped both legs around his waist and swung her around to her desk.

"Logan we-."

He cut her off with a kiss.

"I know. I ain't rushing into nothing you ain't giving me the word for. I want to do this right. I wanna be right for you."

"You don't have to be anyone but you Logan. I don't need right; I need genuine."

Her hair had fallen out of its bun, her lips were swollen and her eyes were still heavy lidded.

"Ya know Marie told me the same thing."

"She's a smart young woman." She said with a chuckle.

He rested his forehead against hers planting lazy kisses on her lips at random.

"You're an amazing woman. I don't ever want you thinking I think any less of you. And I'm sorry for jumping and kissing on you; I just needed to show you better than I could tell you." He backed away and let her come down off the desk.

She was trembling as she tried to fix her hair and he grabbed her hands stopping her.

"Leave it. It looks good down. You don't look so uptight." He said.

She let out a light laugh but left her hair alone.

"Uh so- um, I'm sorry I just don't know what to say."

"Just know that this was real. Even if you say you don't wanna do this and don't wanna go there with me; I'm fine with that. I'm still gonna be right here with ya. I'm here all the way." He said.

"Can I touch your belly again?"

She slowly nodded and he knelt down resting his head and both hands against her stomach.

"Kendall can hear you if you talk. It'll help the baby recognize you at birth." She said softly.

"Wonder if they got my hearing." He said. As if on cue he felt a soft nudge to his cheek.

"Well I'll take that as a yes." She laughed.

He grinned and stood up on his feet. He led her out of her office and then downstairs.

Mouths dropped in shock as he pulled out her chair for her and then went and retrieved her plate of fruits and veggies.

"Logan, I am not crippled!" She said with a laugh.

"Well you ain't gotta lift a finger while I'm around." He said with a shrug.

Logan day back and watched Ororo talk with all of the students.

He didn't exactly know where this would take them; but he felt good. It was unconventional but he felt complete almost.

He knew things would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

"Logan you are not keeping me off this mission and that is final!"

He and Ororo stood inches from one another, neither willing to back down.

"Why would you put you and our daughter in danger?" He was furious.

This was the perfect chance for them to get Stryker and she wouldn't back down. Her going out there would make her a walking target!

"Our daughter will not be in danger! I can handle myself Logan!"

Static was building in the room. Strands of silky white hair were beginning to raise off her head.

"Yeah you handling yourself is how you got into this mess in the first place! You're absolutely crazy if you think I'm gonna let you go out there and put her life on the line!"

Fire burned in her eyes and he heard thunder crash outside.

"You're not even able to really keep a hold on your emotions and powers at this point Ro! Jesus Christ! Why are you so stubborn? Why ya always gotta argue with me on everything? Then ya wonder why I chased Jeannie instead!"

He heard her sharp breath. She looked up with white eyes filled with tears.

"Shit Ro I'm s-." He stepped towards her.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Outside had turned into a full on storm; the winds were howling.

"Ro I said-."

"No! Get out! Get out. GET OUT!" She growled.

He felt himself being lifted off the ground. She used her winds to carry him out of the room and let him fall on the floor gracelessly. Her door slammed in his face and his hearing allowed him to hear her run into her bathroom before she broke down into mournful sobs.

To say he felt like shit would've been an understatement. He knew that there would be nothing he could say to her at that point.

He picked himself up and sulked away into his own room.

Ororo was 25 weeks pregnant and in the month since that kiss they hadn't went any further. They'd mostly focused on building a friendship, he'd learned so much about her and he told her everything that he knew about himself.

He was falling head over heels in love with the woman they called Storm and he didn't regret it.

She drove him absolutely crazy. She was so stubborn and they bumped heads almost daily. But it was seeing her gentleness when she spoke to the students, her determination when they were on a mission and the team needed her, her excitement with her plants and her contentment when it was just the two of them bonding over their daughter.

He was right about her; she was so much better than he deserved. But he was trying and he didn't want to lose her.

He sat in his room listening to the winds howl for what seemed like hours before he got up and made his way back to her.

"Ro, I'm coming in the room. Shock me, fight me, do whatever ya want but I ain't leavin'."

"I do not have the strength to argue anymore Logan." She sounded small and defeated for the first time ever.

"I ain't here to argue Ro, I swear. Just please let me come in."

The door opened for him and her weary blue eyes met his.

Her face was red and puffy and he hated himself for making her that way.

She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door before turning around and looking at him expectantly.

He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms deeply kissing her. His hands framed her face as he held her mouth to his. She gasped and moaned into his mouth letting him push her into the door.

He felt the tears come out of her eyes and roll down his thumbs. Her sadness was coming off of her in waves; he'd broken her and he didn't need to be an empath to feel it.

She pushed him away weakly and he broke the kiss out of respect for her.

"I'm not Jean. I've been reminded of that my whole life. I loved my sister but I'd be a liar if I said I never noticed that people flocked towards her. She had all the friends, she had all the attention and all the guys. I don't know why I never deserved love Logan? Everything I ever loved has been taken from me. What did I do so wrong to be cursed like this? I'm not ugly? I have always been the second choice or just an option. I know I can be 'icy' but who wouldn't be after living a life like mine? I do not think I am meant to be happy Logan." She said her voice slowly raising in octave as it become harder to hold back her tears.

"The chances I had at motherhood were ripped away from me from violation and now the one shot I got at motherhood came from violation. I'm starting to have nightmares about the things they did... to me. I'm starting to remember it and I don't know if I can love Kendall the way she deserves anymore."

She broke down sobbing.

He then realized that Ororo was just like him. A broken soul searching for something to heal it; but too scared to go forward with healing. She bottled in her emotions until she couldn't anymore and he knew that had to do with her control of the weather. It wasn't healthy though and she needed to know that she wasn't alone. She needed to know that her burdens weren't hers alone to carry anymore.

She needed to know that she was worthy of love.

He still had her against the door and she wouldn't look up at him.

"Ororo I- I love you. I'm not deserving of you but I wanna be! I'm sorry for saying that shit about you and Jeannie. She ain't hold a candle to you darlin' you gotta believe that. You're intimidating, you weren't worshiped as a goddess for no reason Ro. If anything that speaks more about us as men than you as woman. You're the most beautiful woman I've met. You're smart, kind, as loyal as they come and you got that sexy angry streak. You won't back down when it comes to your family and you're everything that I'd look for in a partner. And that's what I want ya to be. I want you to be mine I just wanna make sure we get this right! But I love you Ororo. I'm in love with you and I'm sorry for making you hurt so bad. I'd go to war behind you Ro." He lifted her head so she could look right at him.

"To know you been dealing with all this alone makes me feel like shit. Absolute shit man, fuck!"

He rested his forehead against hers.

" I'm so sorry Ororo. I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry." He planted kisses on her mouth with each apology.

Her breathing was labored.

"Please show me Logan." She whispered.

"I can't do that Ro." He let go of her then back away.

His heart skipped as he saw her face crumble at his rejection.

"Not because I don't want to. Please don't think I don't want you! I've wanted you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. You're just vulnerable right now and I wouldn't be a man if I took advantage of that. I don't need you waking up regretting anything. We got all the time in the world for that; it can wait."

She slowly wrapped her arms around her, her eyes closed.

He saw her waver a little bit and he went and steadied her. Her exhaustion was now clear as day on her face.

He scooped her up and put her in her bed.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Logan. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me like that."

"Nah darlin, I never should have said what I did. It's okay to have emotions. You can't bottle everything up inside you like that. It's not good for you or Kendall." He smoothed her hair back from her face, letting his fingers graze her cheeks as he pulled his hand away.

"Can you stay with me? Please. I just- I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I just need you Logan."

She was so quiet; so soft and vulnerable.

"You sure Ro?"

He would do anything she asked him to do. But he didn't know how well he would fare with the woman of his affections so close and so intimate with him.

"Please. My nightmares keep me up. You calm Kendall also."

He stood and climbed into the bed and she scooted over to give him room. She snuggled into his arms and he planted a lingering kiss on her forehead; his eyes closed and he basked in her scent. She was intoxicating to him. He felt himself immediately being pulled into sleep.

"Logan?" Her voiced was masked in her exhaustion.

"Yeah darlin'?"

"I love you too." She said and then she was asleep.

He woke around 2 am to her not in bed and an uncomfortable erection. He didn't smell her in the room anywhere but he could smell the ozone outside and his heart surged.

He hopped up in a panic and ran onto her patio doors before he jumped off and tried his best to track her scent. She was outside he knew. He could smell her. There was a light rain coming down. He raced through the trees before coming to a halt at the lake.

Ororo was there in the nude standing at the edge of the lake a cloud of rain above her showering her body.

He didn't want to intrude but it seemed as though he was paralyzed. Rooted straight to the spot.

She turned around with a shy grin; she knew she was never uncomfortable in her nudity so she wasn't ashamed of him seeing her naked but she could also feel his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Logan. Sometimes when I get worked up I have to be one with the Earth to feel better. I just wanted a shower. I was going to come right back; I was hoping I'd come back before you woke." She said sheepishly before rinsing her body off and sending a wind to dry her quickly.

Logan was hypnotized. Ororo's deep brown skin glistened in the moonlight. Her white hair looking like a halo. Her body perfectly curved and she had her hands wrapped around her belly. He knew exactly why this woman was thought to be a Goddess.

She bent down to grab her nightgown and slid it back over her body.

"You know you don't need to go through all of this stuff alone Ro." He said walking up to her.

She gestured to him to sit in the grass with her, sighing hard as she lowered herself to the ground.

"I don't know how to talk to anyone else. Jean, Scott, and the Professor-." She paused, her voice thickening with grief.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"They were all I had. They were who I could talk to and I have now lost my family twice. I dont know how to Logan. I can't lose control or else I could cause something much bigger than my own grief. I'm trying to run the school, trying to lead the XMen and preparing for motherhood, all while I grieve the only family I had left. I honestly don't know how I'm still here Logan." She said.

He could see the exhaustion in her face, could feel her tension and grief coming off in waves.

"We're family darlin', you got me and Kendall always. And you gotta know when to take a break darlin'. Take some time for yourself. And I love ya. So talk to me." He said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into him.

The scent of her hair filled his nostrils sending a low involuntary grumble through his chest. He placed a soft kiss to her head and just held her there.

"Logan?" She asked softly.

"Yeah darlin'."

"Why do you love me? How do you love me?"

She was being vulnerable and so he returned the favor.

"I love you because you're the most amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You're smart, you kept a caring soul no matter what you've been through, something that I ain't always been good at doing. I admire you for that; I know it ain't easy. I love how gentle you are in everything that you do. I love the grace you carry yourself with; even when we out battling, it takes a lot for me not to be distracted by ya flying around up there. That shit is breathtaking. I love the way you laugh, I love that crinkle ya get on the bridge of your nose before you pinch it when you're stressed. I love you for never backing down even when you know you're terrified. I love you for the way you put everybody before you; even though I hate it at the same time cuz ya stress yourself out. You're headstrong, you don't take no shit and you love hard just like me. You're just as much a part of nature as I am."

He was staring out into the lake; his hands slowly stroking her skin.

"Mmm. I- I don't know what to say Logan. I've not ever had someone tell me in depth like that. I am overwhelmed a little. I'm sorry. I'm at a loss for words." She smiles sheepishly.

" It's okay Darlin'. Took a lot out of me to even say all of that. But just know I meant it."

He felt her begin to tremble. Was she crying? He hoped not.

She then let out a soft snort and he realized she was laughing!

"I'm not seeing the joke Ro." He said annoyed.

She lifted her head, her bright smile glistening under the moon.

"I'm so sorry Logan. I just find it a little humorous that the rough and tough loner Wolverine is sitting here with me being poetic as he caresses my belly with our growing child. I just never would've imagined that this would be my life- our life together. It's so amazing and I love it. I love you but if asked 3 years ago if I ever would have imagined this I would've shocked that person." She said with another soft giggle.

He let out a grin and a low chuckle.

"I get what ya mean. Never thought I'd be domesticated. I was too afraid of this. Never thought you'd return my affections either." He said nuzzling his nose in her hair.

He stood up and pulled her up and they walked back to her room before falling back asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
